De quem é a revista? òó9
by AKSxHID
Summary: Itachi e Hidan assistiam ao jogo do flamengo e... Bom, leiam para saber 8D


_Hidan e Itachi assistiam o jogo do flamengo que passava na TV_

Narrado do jogo: GOOOOOOOOOOL! DO FLAMENGOOOO!

Hidan: ÉÉEÉ!! 3X0 ! É FLAMENGO , PORRA!!! VIVAAAA JASHIIIIN!!! Ò0Ó/

Itachi: Jashin não tem nada a ver com isso ¬¬

Hidan: ¬¬' Não tenho culpa se você é Ateu ! ù.ú

Itachi: Você sabe o que é Ateu , _gênio _? ¬¬

Hidan: É você , _gênio_ ¬¬

Itachi: Definição , _gênio_ ¬¬

Hidan: Sem religião ¬¬

Itachi: Errado . Ateu é quem não acredita em Deus . Quem não tem religião é Herege ù/.\ú

Hidan: É a mesma coisa û.u'

Itachi: Mesma coisa é um caminhão cheio de favelado gritando 'Mengo'.

Hidan: Qual é o seu time , Uchiha? ¬¬

Itachi: Acho que a minha roupa deixa bem claro , não? -/.\-'

Hidan: Isso é coisa da Organização ¬¬

Itachi: Sou Flamengo , e daí? ù/.\ú

Hidan: E você tá falando mal deles. Belo flamenguista você é ¬¬

Itachi: Não lhe devo satisfações , Hidan. ù/.\ú * começa a ler uma revista , com a garota da capa vestida de coelho da playboy*

Hidan: E depois a Akane fala que _eu_ sou depravado ù_ú . Deixa só a Kaoru te pegar com essa revista na mão . ù.u

Itachi: Kaoru não esta aqui pra me monitorar. E mesmo que estivesse , eu leio _o que_ eu quero , _quando_ eu quero ù/.\ú''

Kaoru: * Chega de mansinho* É mesmo ? ¬¬

Akane: * Chega também* Vocês ficam vendo Playboy na nossa ausência , seus depravados ? ¬¬

Kaoru: * toma a revista de Itachi* O que espera que eu pense de você , Itachi , se você fica lendo esse tipo de revista quando eu não estou por perto !? Ò.Ó

Itachi: Mas... ./_\.

Kaoru: Nada de " Mas" ! Ò.Ó9

Hidan: Ainda bem que eu não estava lendo nada u.u

Akane: Aaah...e eu vou acreditar que você estava aí autistando olhando para cara do Uchiha ? ¬¬

Itachi: Um momento ! Deixe-me explica r. Esta revista não é minha . É do Hidan è/.\é

Hidan: MINHA ?! O.O

Akane: EU SABIA ! Ò.O9

Itachi: "hehehe...è/.\é"

Hidan: SEU MENTIROSO ! MINHA O CARALHO !

Akane: Hidan... ESSA REVISTA É SUA ?!! *Sacudinho ele pelos ombros*

Hidan: Claro que não ! D: Isso é armação do Uchiha ò.ó

Itachi: Armação ? Nem pensar ! O Hidan me vendeu essa revista . Akane , pode olhar o bolso dele que você vai encontrar uma nota de 5 yenes ! è/.\é

Kaoru: "Itachi esta arriscando alto demais... è.é"

Akane: * Mete a mão no bolso de Hidan*

Hidan: Opa , cuidado aí ;D

Akane: Palhaço ¬¬ *puxa uma nota de 5 yenes*

Hidan: o.o.... Então ^^"

Akane: COMO VOCÊ ME EXPLICA ISSO !? \Ò0Ó/

Hidan: Mágica ? ._.

Akane: EU AINDA VOU TE MATAR! Ò0Ó

Hidan: Eu sou imortal ._.

Akane: Dou um jeito de não ser mais ! \Ò0Ó/

Hidan: -medo- º-º

Kaoru: E não é que ele tinha mesmo essa nota ô.ô

Itachi: Viram ? Deviam se envergonhar por duvidarem da minha palavra . Vou deixar que reflitam um pouco em quando eu descanso no conforto de meu quarto . *olha para Kaoru* Ou melhor , nosso quarto . Me acompanha , Kaoru ? u/.\u

Kaoru: Claro , claro --'*sobem para o quarto*

Hidan: EII ! ELE TAMBÉM É TÃO CULPADO QUANTO EU ! Ò.Ó

Akane: CALA A BOCA ! Ò.Ó

Hidan: D:

_No quarto de Itachi e Kaoru..._

Kaoru: * Tranca a porta e tranca e joga Itachi contra a parede* Certo , só tem a gente aqui ! Diga a verdade ! Onde conseguiu a revista e como colocou aquela nota no bolso do Hidan sem ele ver ?! ò.ó

Itachi: ô/.\ô Do que está falando ? Eu achei que tivesse tudo esclarecido. Ele conseguiu a revista e me vendeu. Eu presto , ele não. Você quer saber mais o que ? ù/.\ú

Kaoru: * cruza os braços e bate o pé* ¬¬

_Na sala..._

Akane: Hidan...onde você conseguiu essa revista ? ¬¬

Hidan: Eu já disse , não fui eu ! D:

Akane: EU JÁ TO PERDENDO A PACIENCIA ! Ò0Ó

_De volta ao quarto..._

Kaoru: Anda , Itachi , confessa ! Ò.Ó

Itachi: Tá bem , tá bem ! ¬¬ eu pedi pro Tobi comprar essa revista pra mim em Konoha. E como eu não estava a fim de ouvir você falando no meu ouvido , eu pus a culpa no hidan e coloquei a nota no bolso dele quando ele não estava olhando !Satisfeita ? ¬¬

Kaoru: Si... Como venderam uma revista pornô pro Tobi ? Ô.Ô

Itachi: Você sabe , ele controla um cachorrinho de nove caudas. Negar alguma coisa pra ele é o mesmo que cavar a própria sepultura û/.\û

Kaoru: É brincadeira... --'*puxa Itachi pela orelha* Vem , vamos esclarecer tudo lá em baixo para a Akane , antes que ela tire a imortalidade do Hidan --'

_Voltando para a sala..._

Akane: DIZ LOGO ONDE VOCÊ COMPROU !

Hidan: EU NÃO COMPREI NADA !

Akane: NÃO GRITA !

Hidan: VOCÊ COMEÇOU! E EU JÁ FALEI QUE NÃO COMPREI PORRA NENHUMA , CARALHO !

Akane: E COMO VC EXPLICA O DINHEIRO NO SEU BOLSO !?

Hidan: EU NÃO SEI !

Kaoru: Ouw , Ouw , parem de brigar ! Akane , solte o pescoço do Hidan . Itachi tem algo a confessar --'

Akane: O QUE?

Hidan: * Quase morrendo (?)*

Kaoru: Vai, fala perturbação ¬¬ *empurra o ombro de Itachi*

Itachi: ¬¬ *limpa a garganta* A revista é minha . Eu pedi pro Tobi comprar pra mim em Konoha e coloquei a nota do bolso do Hidan quando ele não tava olhando . Satisfeitas ? Posso subir ? ¬¬

Hidan: VIU ?! SÓ PORQUE É PORNOGRAFIA TODO MUNDO BOTA A CULPA NO HIDAN !! Ò.Ó

Akane: û.u

Itachi: Claro ! Quem iria imaginar que _eu_ estaria envolvido com pornografia ? Era mais fácil culpar você ¬¬'

Kaoru: Você já fez merda demais por hoje. Pro quarto! ò.ó

Itachi: Já tava indo mesmo ù/.\ú

Kaoru: ¬¬* Sobem pro quarto*

Hidan: Não ta esquecendo de nada não? ¬¬

Akane: Não. Porque a pergunta? õ.o

Hidan: ¬¬

Akane: Tá...desculpa ¬¬ *sobe pro quarto e bate a porta com força*

Hidan: ù.ú Só sobrou a revista ... *pega a revista*

Akane: *grita do quarto* É MELHOR DEIXAR ESSA REVISTA ONDE VOCÊ PEGOU , HIDAN !

Hidan: O.O * Larga a revista *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~º0º~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~º0º~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~º0º~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~º0º~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~º0º~~~~~

Yoo! Mais uma fic nova *O* Ainda estamos trabalhando na primeira, então, não esquentem, ela vai continuar 8B

Bom, já sabe, né? Deixem Reviews. Críticas, elogios, é tudo bem vindo ^-^

Bye~bye~


End file.
